Forever Gone
by Areikoto
Summary: What happens when the well seals and Kagome can't reach Inuyasha? Kinda dark, bloody don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. InuxKag


She laid in a pool of crimson liquid as the music played. She saw the roof of her room and sighed as she said," It was never mended to be, time had forbidden it." The young miko's ebony hair now stained a red black color, her once pure white school uniform shirt now stained crimson. Her small hands clenched in pain as more crimson liquid pored from a single wound, a wound to the heart. Not long ago her only way to the one she love had sealed, she felt she was long forgotten and tried to go on. She had lasted three months before she did this, before she took her own life. Suddenly a flash of silver and red pass her eyes as she says," I thought you forgot me. " not wanting to ask how he had got here. "Inuyasha, why did you come?" she said, her now pale rose lips barely moving.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw the single wound and said," What happened?!" as he tried to stop the bleeding.

The young miko says," I couldn't live if I couldn't be with you." as she noticed the now dormant Shikon no Tama hanging from his neck along with the now useless beads. She lifted a weak hand and grasps the jewel then says," Was this your wish, Inuaysha?" Her hand falls weakly onto Inuyasha's leg.

Inuyasha says," Kagome, I love you of course coming here would be my wish." as his gently picks up her soft hand and holds it within his rough calloused hands. He notices the music playing and looks at the thing playing the music.

Kagome laughs softly as she says," Moonlight Sonata, its one of the last things I wanted to hear. The other I have already heard." as a droplet of crimson appears at the corner of her pale lips.

Inuyasha says," None of this is going to be the last thing you hear, you're going to make it through and you're going to hear Sango smack Miroku. You're going to hear Shippo call for you, and me tell you everyday I love you." as he gently picked her up and started to walk out of the house.

Kagome said," Inuyasha, I'm not going to be alive for long." as she tried to put a hand on his cheek but couldn't because of lake of strength and blood.

"Don't be silly we're going to be together for a long time to come." Inuyasha said as he opened the doors to the well and jumped in.

Kagome said," Inuyasha why are you taking me back to the Feudal Era ?" as she looked around noticing the clam of the trees and the land. She also noticed the way the leaves seemed to dance on the branches in the breeze as if to try to break away and be free.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and said," I can't lose you too!" as a tear ran down his cheek and landed on Kagome's pale face.

Kagome used all the strength she had and wiped the tears from Inuyasha's face as she said," We'll be together again. That I'm sure of." Then her hand fell from Inuyasha's face and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha noticed it and said," Kagome? Kagome?! Please open your eyes!" as she opened her eyes partially. At that moment Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived.

Sango saw the shape of Kagome and said," What happened!?" as she and the others ran over to her side.

Kagome saw them and said," I'm glad I get to see you guys one last time." as she smiled weakly.

Sango knelt next to Kagome and said," Kagome don't go, I can't go through losing another loved one!" as tears fell from her eyes and into small puddles next to Kagome.

Shippo hugged Kagome's arm and said," Please don't go Okaa-san, I don't want to lose you!" as he tried to push on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha shook his heasd at Shippo and Kagome said," I'm sorry everyone, I w-w-wasn't s-strong e-e-enough to d-deal wit-th the th-thought-ght of l-losing th-the o-one I-I lo-loved. I-I'm s-sure we'll me-meet one d-day. G-G-Good-b-bye." as she closed her eyes and her heart stopped.

Shippo started crying loudly with Sango and Miroku cried silently as he tried to console Sango. Inuyasha tried to wake Kagome up and when he couldn't he let out a howl of a great youkai that had lost a mate. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and noticed his youkai was starting to put out a stronger aura. He said," Inuyasha, clam down. Everything will be okay one day."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at the monk. He growled," You haven't lost your mate! You haven't lost the one you held dear!"

Then Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's eyes had turned a blood red and he had two jagged purple stripes on his face. Miroku said," Inuyasha please calm down." as he moved infront of Sango and Shippo to protect them if Inuyasha attacked.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga and just after it transformed he plunged it straight into his own heart. At that moment his youkai resided and he said," Kagome, I'm coming." as he seemed to reach out for something that wasn't there and grabbed it. Soon after he grabbed what he was after his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

Miroku looked at the hanyou and said a prayer for both him and Kagome. They buried both of them together and wrote on the marker," Together Forever, A Hanyou and A Miko."

~Inuyasha's POV before death~

Just after I said I was coming for Kagome I saw her standing before me in the most beautiful white kimono I had ever seen. She reached out her hand as she said," Come on Inuyasha, its beautiful here." I reached out my hand and took her's and we both flew into the clouds, and I saw my mother and my father. They were both together and my father said," I'm proud of you son, you found someone who loves you for who you are, much like your mother loves me." as he hugged mother. I hugged Kagome and smiled as my mother commented on her.

A/N

Well they both died but I hope that was a pretty good ending for it, please review and tell me of anything that I should change for my next oneshot or if you have a request of something I should write. Feel free to e-mail me, my email can be found in my bio.


End file.
